


Against The Current

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Series: Royal Siblings Of Hyrule [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Feral Prince Sidon, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Majora's Mask, Multi, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Near Death Experiences, Ocarina of Time, Parental Figure Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Pre-Breath of the Wild, Protective Prince Sidon, Romance, Siblings, Video Game Mechanics, World Travel, Zora Mask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: Link and Zelda are siblings, they are the only children in the Royal Family of Hyrule; already engaged and ready to take over the kingdom.That is when a trip to their wedding goes wrong when they are attacked by a strange entity, now trapped in bodies of not their own; they must fight to save Hyrule in under three days before the moon crushes the land to pieces.
Relationships: Farore & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link & Riju (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon, Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Royal Siblings Of Hyrule [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue: Halted Bells

**Prologue: Halted Bells**

* * *

Zelda looked out the window of the moving carrige, she clutched her brothers hand tight; she was nervous and afraid. Today was not just a special day, it was the ending of her and her brother's freedom.

Today they were going to get married to their spouses, Zelda has met her betrothed. She was a Zora, actually both siblings had Zora spouses.

The spouses were both Prince and Princess of the Zora Domain, their marriage was out of the respect and push of a alliance between the two kingdoms. The marriage was huge, it was the talk of the land! Many from all around were coming to see this rare event.

The wedding was to be held in a nice, spacious spot; the ceremony would be held in Mount Satori, it was a perfect and secluded spot to be in. Then the after wedding would take place all around Hyrule, but the main party's will be at the Hyrule castle and Zora's Domain.

The preparation has been hard, for the most part she and Link never really saw their spouses; while very attractive individuals with nice attitudes, they've never really known the real side of their spouses.

While it was expected in arranged marriages, it hurt to know that their spouses would prefer to be with other people.

But now was not the time for pity and doubt, they had a wedding to attend to. She could remember yesterday, the frantic she felt as she ran around to check if she had everything ready for the long trip to the wedding.

Link assured her, that the ride may be long but is will be enough time to relax and rethink about things before the final verdict happens, And here she was now, sitting and rethinking.

She must think about her brother to, Link was mute; ever since he was born he couldn't talk or babble like she could, it was concerning. The doctors told them that his vocal cords hadn't develop fully, making it hard and painful for him to talk.

While their mother was more patient and and kinder, their father was more harsher on Link; viewing his mutness as a weakness to overcome.

Their father....

He was a powerful man, everyone bowed before him and never crossed his path in vain. But Zelda knew that he was growing old and tired, all those strict and harsh rules he gave them was a test to see if they were ready to take up the throne.

Since her and Link were getting married, both siblings have to share the throne to practice non violent sibling rivalry and clan slaughter.

Like her and Link would do something like that, yeah they get on each others nerves but killing each other for the throne was too much, she and Link were twins! Their souls are practically the half of each other!

But then, her small rant came to a halt; the carrige stopped. Link looked confused too, voices were heard outside. Zelda quickly opened the door of her side and peaked her head through.

"Is there an issue?" She asked, the guard that was next to her door simply shook his head "Sorry Princess Zelda, the horses seemed to be spooked by something..."

That made her more worried! 'Horses aren't easily scared unless something is wrong' she was going to ask again but then something hit her.

It was....dark, it felt resentful; it made her almost choke, she looked back at Link who was shivering a lot. She was about to talk again but then before her eyes something flew pass them.

Shouts of alarm rang through out the desolate forest, Link brought out his sword; one he brought for protection and if Prince Sidon tried anything.

Zelda clutched on to her Ocarina, the door was slam shut and the guards were fighting off with whatever it was. But she could hear childish laughter, but it didn't hold no sense on innocence and slight mischievous.

No, it was dark; it was pure evil. Suddenly their carrige jolted up, it was a violent jolt and she could hear the cries of the horses!

Then it began to move again, faster and rougher; the ride had Link and Zelda clinging onto eachother as things went flying inside. Then just as they feared the carried flipped over and fell to it's side.

It took a while for them to recover from this, but Zelda came into full action; She grabbed her ocarina and put it next her Sheikah Slate, she mentioned to Link to get out his sword and have it out.

Both siblings crawled out of the carrige and saw that the horses were gone, Zelda sighed in frustration; this was on of the worst things to happen on her wedding day!

Then it began to rain, great. Link looked around the area; still sensing a greater presence near them. He was tense of course, but he wasn't no royal guard despite training with the best of them.

Then they heard it again, the laughter; Link and Zelda's head both shot up to the sky where they saw a small figure floating. The figure slowly descended in front of them, it looked like a child, wearing rags and had brownish skin that looked like straws. But most importantly, they were wearing a mask.

Two fairies floated around the small figure, and strangely both Link and Zelda could understand them.

_**"That was the most exciting prank ever Skullkid!"** _

_**"Yeah! Let's steal their things and get going!"** _

The being, now named skullkid laughed again.

**"of course! I'm the best trickster of them all!"**

Zelda shakes her head "You there! Skullkid? Is that what you go by?"

**"Oh how pleasant of you to ask, yeah it's name! Got a problem?"**

"Listen Skullkid, today is a very special day and we most be going now! I'm sure the prank you pulled was funny but now the jokes are over!" Zelda said with great urgency and anger.

Link reached out for his sword, this Skullkid presence was chocking him out. Skullkid head snapped in a way that reminded him of a bobble head.

His body rattled, making both siblings flinch.

**"Oh of course I know what the big day it is! It's your weddings! How cute! But you see I crave for more attention and your taking it away!"**

Zelda flinched at the change of their tone, they didn't seem so happy. But she must keep up a face front, and not show them she was afraid.

"This by order of the Hyrule royal family that you let us go and cease these childish games!"

Link almost smashed his head on the ground, this was not the time to even use authority on something dangerous Zelda!

Skullkid was silent, the air around them was becoming darker and hard to breath in. Skullkids body rattled more and more as he floated down in front of them.

**"You think my games are childish? I'm only scraping the top the barrel with what I could do! But it seems to me little royal siblings that you want me to be more serious..."**

Link quickly stood in front of Zelda and drew put his sword, Skullkid only laughed and snaps his finger. Before Link knew it he was dragged on the ground and slide down the slope.

His sister followed suit, screaming her head off as they fell into a endless void at the bottom of the forest.

Link was out of it, he felt his skin turn sweaty and sticky; he could see Skullkid. He had their mothers Ocarina! Zelda shouted out to him in a desperate plea to give it back, but Skullkid only let's out that stupid laugh.

He brought up something, two masks; he threw onto his and Zelda's face. He tried to take it off, but it began to attach to his skin. Burning him, he cried out as his body began to change.

It hurt so much, the laughter; the pain, the feelings of not knowing what was going on. It made him snap, he screamed out as his body turned.

Then they fell unconscious, leaving him and his sister vulnerable.

[End of Prologue]


	2. Chapter 1: Clocktown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link notices their changes and tries to adjust, while coming across a man with a favor

**Chapter 1: Clocktown**

* * *

When Link woke up, it was like his senses heighten; he could hear and smell everything. His eyes seemed more clearer and focused then normally, Link suddenly looks up to see one of the fairies Skullkid had with him.

_**"Finally your awake! Man you Hylians-! If I can even call you that anymore, are so weak!"** _

Link looked at the fairy confused, but a shriek cut him off; he turns around to faces a Zora women. She was quite small and petite, her color scheme was unusual; nothing he's ever seen before.

Her scales were like a mixture of a bright yellow and gold that sparkled in the sun, she wore minor jewels around her head and waist. Not to mention her tail was quite long too, and her eyes never has he seen before; green as the emerald gem under a bright light.

She slowly turned to him and shrieked again, Link looked down at himself and almost had a whiplash from his tail! The Zora stood up and slowly walked over tot him.

"Link? Is that you?" Zelda! That was her voice! He quickly nodded his head. He slowly got up but stumbled, now looking at himself he looked like Zelda but only taller and more muscle build; not to mention his blue eyes were also a give away.

"What happened to us? Why are we Zora's!?" Zelda asked, the fairy above them admitted a sound. They huffed and whispers something under their breath.

_**"You Hylians are so clueless! Skullkid cursed you by giving you a cursed mask! Now your Zora's forever!"** _

Zelda and Link cried out in shock and horror, Zora's forever!? This wasn't them, this was someone else!

_**"Well..until you find the cure of course! But I won't tell you!"** _

"Assuming you don't know either?" Zelda snaps at the fairy, the fairy simply flys around them.

_**"Don't be too mean Princess! After all I'm stuck in this stupid place I need your help to get out!** _

What a cheeky fairy! 

"Weren't you with Skullkid?" Zelda asks, The fairy only sighs.

_**"That meany pants left me! And my twin brother! Now I'm here all alone with you two useless royals!"** _

"We are not useless! Listen we must find that fiend now! Not only does he have something important to us but we need that cure to change back!"

Link nods in agreement, the fairy looked between the two.

**"Oh alright! If you can get me out of here then I'll try to convince Skullkid to give you back your precious thing and maybe give the cure to you! Just so you know my name is Tatl!"**

"Alright Tatl, follow us; I'm sure there's a exit around here" Zelda says, with her knee found short stubby legs she waddled around to look for a way out.

Link looks at the big rock and started to touch around, suddenly one of the piece's pushed back and the rock opened.

_**"Good job! I guess you Hylians arn't that useless!"** _

Link slowly blinks his eyes at Tatl's statement, why did she hate Hylians so much?

The trio walked out into the dark hole, a light shined at the end and finally Link looked around him.

It looked like like a puzzle in a way, but still he didn't know what to do; looking down below he saw water.

"Oh dear, this a bit tricky..." Zelda murmured.

Tatl suddenly bumped herself on Link's head.

_**"Stupid your Zora's now! Swimming and diving shouldn't be an issue! Look there's a under ground passage way through there, come on!"** _

Both siblings looked at the body of water nervously, Zelda cleared her throat "T-this should be easy! After all we're Zora's, it should come naturally!"

Without hesitation Zelda then tried to dive, but it was so poorly done and less elegant like how a normal Zora do; she splated against the water.

Both Link and Tatl flinched.

_**"You ok Princess Meany?"** _

Zelda could only bring up her hands to make a thumbs up.

Link decided to just jump in the water normally, the impact wasn't painful but he could feel then tension.

He slowly pulled Zelda up above the water and signed to her if she was ok.

"Yes I'm quite alright....I didnt think it would be so hard to pull a swan dive...."

'You tried to do it like how Mipha did?' He asked, Zelda blushed; but instead of a red hue it was blue.

"Y-yes, I suppose I got ahead of myself"

'You did, Zora's don't automatically know how to do a perfect swan dive and swim well; they learn it as they grow up, like Hylians' Zelda flinched at this.

Hylia, maybe that's why it's so hard to get along with their betrothed; it was a cultural difference that Link nor Zelda didn't know much about. Maybe being a Zora will change their perspectives and make them more understanding.

_**"Enough with the pity party! Let's get swimming!"** _

the siblings took a deep breath and pulled themselves underwater, Link slowly opened his eyes and didn't feel any pain. He let go of his breath and water began to fill his lungs, he almost chocked but calmed himself down.

He kicked his feet, what was all of this? If felt so new, so natural to him.

"Link! I can talk underwater! This is amazing!" Zelda said, her voice however was less clearer.

Link nods and points over to the hole, Zelda follows suit and they both swim slowly in the dark deep waters.

Zelda felt nervous, they were vulnerable! What if something came out and gobbled them up?

As Link and Zelda continued, the water began to become more brighter then normally. The hole was reaching it ends and Link swore he could hear music.

"Is that music? It sounds so familiar..." Zelda says, reaching to the end. Link pulls himself up and helps zelda up, they shake off the water dripping off of them.

Tatl was once again beside them, both Siblings walk closer to the music. Once they reach the door, Link and Zelda look at eachother before nodding.

Link opens the door and looks around, he sees a man; he was carrying very heavy bag on his back, he wore what looked like fine silk of purple.

Which was very rare and expensive to get if you weren't a royal, and finally he had short ginger hair; and on his face laid a smile....a very creepy smile.

Link slowly looked at the man, the man turns to him; eyes gleaming as if he knows what's happening.

"Tell me...have you've crossed paths with a child wearing an unusual mask?" He asks them, Zelda quickly nods her head.

"Yes! He attacked our carrige and put a curse on us! We can't get out of these masks" the man only hums.

"So unfortunate! But lucky for you I am in need of a favor, you see I know how to get those masks off of you"

In an almost desperate plea, Zelda and Link quickly stood closer to the man; begging him to give them the answers to end this madness.

"You see the mask that boy stole from me is a very powerful and dark mask that I must get back immediately, so my favor to you is that in the course of three days I want you two to find the mask and bring it back to me; then i will break the curse that bounds you from your true selves"

"You promise to do that? Just us getting the mask and that's it?" Zelda asks, the man shifts "Yes, unless....no I'm sure he can't have such great access to it; you both will be fine, now I'm sending off now. Remember....three days"

The man waves them off, Zelda pulls Link away "We gotta get that mask back, then we'll get our bodies back and head to our weddings"

Link nods, such a simple plan; he hoped it wouldn't get complicated from here.

Link opens the door, only to cover his eyes from the bright sun; the trio walked from the tower and into the opening.

It was a town, it looked like they we're setting up a festive; Link looks at the sign.

_'Welcome to Clocktown'_

he's never heard of this town before.

"Link where are we?"

_**"What? It's Clocktown! Don't tell me you guys are that sheltered; come on we got three days! So let's start looking and asking!"** _

Tatl demanded at them, she floated away; the two siblings look at each other before following the fairy.

[End of Chapter 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh boy, finally reached Clocktown; next chapter will be Day 1; anyways about the two golden siblings and their fiancee's
> 
> So as you can see they don't really get along with them, or in a sense don't understand them; you could say that Link is a little more understanding and patience then Zelda; who is knowledgeable but doesn't have the experience.
> 
> I want Zelda to grow out of her stubborn phase during this journey, this adventure will push the two to change and be better; Link will also learn to not always rely on his sister.
> 
> The two will grow and learn, and by the time the adventure is over they will new people.
> 
> My headcanon is that Tatl doesn't like Hylians because of how they treated her, her brother, and Skullkid; she views them as weak and doesn't respect them.
> 
> However Link and Zelds will change her views on Hylians, after all these two are going to be the ones to help her get her brother and friend back.
> 
> But until then enjoy this chapter 
> 
> Bye~!

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify some questions
> 
> Why is Link and Zelda getting married to the same sex?  
> In this AU Hyliens and Zora's are the only species to be compatible with eachother outside of their own species no matter of gender. Because of that Link getting with Sidon and Zelda with Mipha is not a huge deal.
> 
> Is this a mixture of all three games?
> 
> In my AU Link and Zelda's mother was a part of the events of OOT, and the hero was King Rhoam. The Ocarina was passed down to Zelda like tradition and the master sword was given to Link, but Link knows how to play to the Ocarina.
> 
> Majora's Mask is the current event and this also pre-botw events.
> 
> Will the story follow the game?
> 
> Yes and no, again it is a mix of two universes; the game will have Botw mechanics, world, and characters. And the story will follow Majora's Mask.
> 
> Hope this clears up some things, until next time!


End file.
